snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minimandy
"My soul is yours, brother. "'' -Minimandy to Grim Jr. '''Minimandy (a.k.a "Minnie")' is a major character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking flowers until a Demon attacked them but eventually got saved by Hellspawn . Grim Jr. said that Minnie once was different and began to tell the story. Three days ago Minnie went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, while making Grim Jr. jealous. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor Minnie was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. There, she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions but Grim Jr. didn't liked that and got angry at her. He walked away but Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and got dismembered. At the brink of her death, she gave her right eye to Junior who then gained her Nergal Demon powers. After that her spirit was taken by Redeemer/ Later when in the Underworld Grim Jr. encountered Minnie in Jeff's cave. She acted really strange to Junior and Him told she was suffering from the 7 Deadly Sins. She was now in the last phase "Lust". She wanted Grim Jr. to kiss her or else she would kill him, when he kissed her she turned back to normal and got really angry at Grim Jr. Then Him wanted to take Minnie with him but Redeemer released her and took her with him to Heaven. There he noticed she still had feelings for her brother and sent her back to Halloween Town. There she saw Junior's spirit get eaten by the Demon Reaper and tried to save him but failed. When Dark Danny destroyed most of the Demon Reaper with his ghost beam the evil Grim Jr. was still alive but when Minnie hugged him he got turned back to normal. Minnie's body was lying ripped apart on the ground. Dr. Finklestein did an experiment on her and turned her back body back to alive but now with the appearance of a ragdoll similar to Sally. Later at the castle she was playing Twister with Grim Jr. when suddenly there was an intruder in the castle. Junior took her with him to the vault to fight. They saw it was Mimi and Grim Jr. wanted to solve it, but Mimi almost killed him when Minnie attacked her but ended up by being tied up beneath her brother. Grim then came to cut them loose and they went to the vault. There they saw Mimi got the Horror's Hand and saw her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville. Afterwards, her mother, Mandy, removed Mimi's demonic side away, sealing it. Mimi is now fragile and feeble, and was about to be put away in the dungeon. Minnie saw her older half brother went in front of Mimi, protecting her from their mother's wrath. Junior was warned to move, but he didn't. He recieved a beating from Mandy, causing Minnie to worry. Junior transformed into his demonic nergal form. Mandy commented that he had guts, considering prevously to be as cowardly as his father. She told and warns Junior to keep Mimi as a pet and musn't find her in the vault again. Or she'll rip Mimi's head off. Junior carried Mimi away, causing a sinister disapproval from Minnie. Minnie then stared at the Mandy Doll that wanted to play with her, but ended up slaying it and the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear with scythe 2.0 causing the Devil Essence to become active. She was later seen in her bedroom laying on the floor listening to music about love. When she got up and looked into her mirror it suddenly cracked and she was still very furious once it did. Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't considered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple of years later during Afterbirth Minnie hasn't grown or changed since her younger self although she did aged. This is because she is trapped in the body the body created for her. After she taught Grim Jr. everything about the Nergal powers he suddenly left which made Minnie sad and angry. She then was "kidnapped" by the Boogeyman and was taken to his castle. There she eventually figured out she was better of there and proposed to Boogeyman. Eventually Grim Jr. came to save her but she didn't wanted to go back after how Grim Jr. treated her. After Junior pulled out his eye to trade it for his siblings Minnie realized that he did cared about her and grabbed the eye out of Boogey's hand and later she stabbed Boogey's eye out he got from Minnie. Minnie got both of her eyes back and became human again and together with her brother fought Boogeyman and defeated him. She then returned back with the others. Relationships *'Grim Jr. ' Grim Jr. is the half-brother of Minnie and her love interest(one-sided though). Minnie has always loved her brother and was willing to do any and everything for him no matter the cost, even giving him her demoinc powers when she was dying. She is very proctevtive of him as shown when someone does him harm, even going as far to rescue him by herself when he was kidnapped by Oogie Boogie. Although hinted at serveral times through the beginning Chapters, it is revealed in "Frustration" that her love for Grim Jr. is more than just familiar, and that she actually wants to be with him on a deeper more intimate level. She denies it at first in "Minnie Needs Therapy" after Grim Jr. kissed her to snap her out of her sin, even showing anger at the action, but she later on accpets it and hides it no longer. She loves him more than life itself and even gave up her place in Heaven to be with him, much to the dismay of the Redeemer, who told her that she had to give up her desire to "love her brother that way". Both now accept how she feels about him, and although he doesn't feel the same way, they've both built a strong sibling bond, evident when Grim made a comment about them "always stuck together" showing that they are always together now. Her feelings for Grim Jr. are sometimes used against her as shown when and intruder (Mimi) broke into the castle, he wanted to check it out to use his powers much to the chargin' of Minnie, however she quickly changed her mind when he offered to let her sleep in his bed with him. She gets very jealous when her brother shows interest in other girls and vice versa, as shown when he carried an unconcious Mimi away to his room, to the dismay of Minnie who is shown to be very angered by this. In the end, all she wants from her brother is for him to love her like she loves him. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the second father of Minnie who raised her. Not much is shown about their relationship, but she seems to love and respect him. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Minnie and although their relatioship hasn't been fully explores, Mandy does seem to care for Minnie's wellbeing. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the biological father of Minnie, who still sees her as his daughter. Whether she is aware of this fact is unknown, but they do spend a lot of time together and he has shown great love and care for his daughter. *'Nergal ' Nergal is the granddad of Minnie although it is unknown if they met. Because he is implaned within her, he knows all her feelings, memories, etc and even revealed to Grim Jr. how much she trulely loves him. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the uncle of Minnie and has his dancing talent. They were shown dancing together at the Halloween party and she wasn't scared of him when he scared them upon meeting. *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Minnie. *'Manny Phantom ' Manny is the half-brother of Minnie they have the same mother. *'Daniela Phantom ' Daniela is the half-sister of Minnie they also have the same mother. *'Mimi' Minnie and Mimi are rivals for Jr's affections. She has a strong dislike for Mimi becuse of the affection Jr. has shown her. She was shown fighting Mimi when she harmed Grim Jr. but because Minnie doesn't have her powers anymore, it was pretty much a one-sided battle. *'Boogeyman' Boogeyman found Minnie wandering, and then convinced her to marry him and giving him her left eye. After discovering Boogey's true plan, she had a change of heart. Abilities and Powers Minnie possess: Nergal Demon Power- 'Characteristic of all Nergals, Minnie can shapeshift and call up powerful weapons and has the ability to create a glowing and biological armor over her body. She is shown to be very formidable with her abilities and has explemenary control over her demonic half. Using her powers she's assumed a very mandy-like Nergal demon form(see Gallery:Minimandy), conjured a bow and arrows, armored claws, tail, demonic wings, fencing sword, and armored clawed feet. With her powers, Minnie has shown durability, superstrength, quick reflexes, fluid movements as if she were dancing, and stamina. When she gave her eye to Junior, she has lost all of her demonic powers. However in Afterbirth she regained them, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior. Although Jr's scythe had nergal powers impliying that Minnie enhacned Junior's scthye so he can still use the Nergal powers. '''Power Transfer- '''When she transfer her powers to her brother Grim Jr thought giving him her eye, of course this ability may no longer work as the other eye may be more symbolic then giving actual powers. '''Knowledge of the Nergal Language-' Minnie is fluent in the language of the Nergal demons, which appears to give her some control over Grim Junior's body. Both are seen communicating with each other with it, which made them even closer. '''Fencing- '''Her favorite sport. Minnie was taught fencing by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. '''Archery- Her favorite sport. Minnie was taught archery by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. Appearance Minnie has grey eyes and short blond hair with bangs that are somewhat similar to Bubbles and Grim Jr's. She was first a mortal girl who either wears a black outfit with a model of the Grim Reaper's head in the middle or a green outfit with stripes, but after a grusome event, Minnie's body were ripped apart and her soul was forced to leave it. Eventually, Minnie's body was stitched back together and her soul returned. Minnie now has a light palish skin tone resembling her aunt Sally's, she has stitches on her body and face, a hair style similar to young Mandy's included with the same headband, her bangs were rearranged with a pink bow to hold it in place, her right eye was given to Grim Jr. which leaves her with only one eye, a scary purple like outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape and Mary Jane shoes. In her soul form, she has on a short white dress with a white petticoat and has white panties on underneath. When Him unleashed Minnie's inner wrath, Minnie was wearing Mandy's dress and had white panties on underneath. Personaility Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree brother, and always speaks in a very formal and poetic manner (she uses words common to the Middle Ages). She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, Minnie isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she's very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother, although HIM said she was suffering from the seven deadly sins and one them was lust for Grim Jr. Despite her kind and love nature, she can be like her mom when angered; especially when someone harms her brother. In the comic pages like Re-Collecting and Keep Out of Reach of Minnie, Minnie was shown to be intimidating and violent like her mother in some cases. She even went so far as slicing Mandy Doll and Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear in half using Scythe 2.0. Quotes GTFDB: "By father's scythe, this is my brothers!" "This bone.. Is mine brother in peril? Lead me to him with the haste of thought!" "Brother, Help me!" GTWHAM: "Brother, I fear, a mistake so brave! O I lament, Why doth thou get us into trouble such as this?" - To Grim Jr in "Pale Rider" "Her eyes! The fires of Hell itself doth fail to burn as bright!"- Warning Grim Jr about Mimi in "Skull-Crushing Finale" "Do not be rash, dear brother. As to reflect upon thy action in lieu of what is to come!" -To Grim Jr in "Hammerdown Protocall" "The pain will be brief, brother. Endure it." -To Grim Jr in "Scythe To Meet You" "How cruel, My name be so apt..." -Minnie in "Gotta Hand It To Ya" "The Heavens scream!" -Minnie in "Breaking, Down and Through" Grim Tales Afterbirth: "Please.. You said you'd be be beside me.. I thought you loved me!" -after Jr. left the castle. "CRAM IT!" -To Drax "Thou preoccupation with causing such fright doth perplex me, Loved One. I ask thou permission to be excused..."- To The Boogeyman "Liar..." -to Grim Jr. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Minnie the first princess of the Underworld. *Minnie is one year younger than her brother Junior. *In an old DeviantArt Picture: "Minnie and the Beast" (Not to be confused with the title of pg 124 of Grim Tales), Minnie is owns a first aid kit. It was seen while tending to the beast's injured toe. In "The Paramount Parchment", It was also present while Minnie tends to Grim Jr's wounds. *In the science fair of Chapter 9 of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, the dance girls, including Olga and Bubbles, wore an outfit that shows slight resemblance to Minnie's purple outfit. *Minnie and her brother Junior make a cameo appearance in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi page "Dream On". Although she has brown hair while her brother has blond hair. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Minimandy. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Puppet Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Kids Down Below